


Goodbye Zayn

by fetchlylarrystylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Band breakup, Emotional Sex, M/M, Sad Harry, Sad Liam, Sad Louis, Sad Niall, Sad Zayn, Sad smut, fluff ending, larry smut, zayn leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetchlylarrystylinson/pseuds/fetchlylarrystylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn tells the boys that it's time for him to leave the band. After some a very difficult night, they realize they're going to be okay eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Zayn

The boys didn’t know what was wrong with Zayn lately. They knew something was off. It was clear that he was stressed, he was being pushed to his limits and they did everything they could to help him.

 

“Hey Z.” Harry gave a weak smile. “Brought you some muffins.” He offered Zayn a plate of hot, chocolate chip muffins.

  
“Thanks Harry.” Zayn took the plate and placed it on the table beside his bed.

  
“I know Louis is taking you out tonight, but I thought we could talk first?” Harry twiddled his thumbs in the fear that Zayn might not open up to him anymore like he used to in the past.

  
“What did you want to talk about?”

  
“Whatever you want to talk about.” Harry took a breath. He didn’t want to sound like a therapist so he took a breath, and got to it. “I just need you to know that we’re here for you. We all are.”

  
“I know.” Zayn spoke softly. He cupped Harry’s cheek and looked into his sad green eyes. “Thank you Harry, really.” Harry stared back into Zayn’s eyes but he knew that there was much more Zayn wasn’t telling him. He bit his lip and nodded his head; not trusting his voice at the moment.

  
Zayn got up to leave, and as soon as he turned the corner, Harry flopped onto Zayn’s bed and let himself cry. He felt a dip in the bed around ten minutes later.  
“Harry?” Niall asked, timid.

  
Harry muffled a sound into the bed.

  
“Harry are you okay?”

  
He sat up with red eyes, and wet eyelashes. “No.” He stuttered in a deep breath and wiped his eyes. “Zayn’s not okay. I don’t know how to help him anymore. You should’ve seen his eyes. It’s like he wasn’t even there anymore…he’s too far gone.”

  
Niall pulled him into a hug as Liam walked in. “Hey…” He mumbled. “Are you alright H?”

  
Harry shook his head no as more tears began to fall. Liam sat on the bed with them and hugged Harry as Niall petted his curls.

  
“Is it Zayn?” Liam whisper asked to Niall, who shook his head yes. “Harry.” Liam pulled away to look at Harry. “He’s going to be okay. He always is. Zayn’s just a bit more distant. We all react differently to this lifestyle, and he just needs his space. He’s not going anywhere, don’t worry.”

  
“Hey we’re gonna go so-“Louis announced as he walked in, but was cut off mid-sentence by Harry’s appearance. He rushed over to Harry and got on his knees in-front of him and cupped his face. “Hey, hey baby, don’t cry love.” Harry whimpered and looked down at his hands. “Love, what’s the matter?”

  
“Zayn-“He let out a few more sobs as Louis held him threw it. He pulled back and gently cupped Harry’s face in his small hands. “Babe, Zayn will be fine. I’m taking him out tonight. Nothing big, pretty low-key, no paps. I’ll get him talking okay? I’ll see where he’s at.”

  
“Okay.” Harry spoke quietly, refusing to meet Louis’ eyes. With Liam and Niall on either side of Harry, they comforted him by rubbing his back and his thighs.

“Baby, look at me…please?”

  
Harry’s red rimmed, green eyes met Louis’ worried blue eyes and for a split second, Harry felt better. Louis leaned in to kiss him. As Harry sighed into the kiss, Niall and Liam removed their hands from his body to give them some space. They were never ones to hide their PDA, since they can’t show any at all in public. The rest of the boys are used to it now, however things always get too heated too fast with the two; they’re in love after all.

  
Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist as Louis fisted Harry’s curls. As soon as Harry snuck his tongue into Louis’ mouth for a proper snog, Louis had to retract and rest his forehead against Harry’s. They both tried to slow their breathing as Louis said “Later Princess.”

  
Harry blushed at the name, while Liam cleared his throat as to remind them that he and Niall are literally right next to them. Louis gave him a sassy look and stood to re adjust his clothes.

  
“Right, well we’ll be back late tonight, don’t wait up.” Louis leaned down to press one more kiss to Harry’s pouting lips and left the room.

The next morning Harry woke to the sun in his eyes. He stretched and sat up, looking over to the left side of the bed, he saw Louis; sleeping blissfully, and hair a mess. Harry got up and made them some tea. He made two cups, just the way Louis likes them, and as he was walking back in their room, he heard Louis mumble “shit.”

  
“What’s wrong?” Harry asked worried as he set down Louis’ tea.

  
“Oh, thanks love.” Louis took a sip and looked back to his phone. “Just got a text from Zayn saying he went to meet with Modest and Simon today. He’ll be gone all day, but he wants us all to talk tonight.”

  
“What? B-but why would he meet with…” Harry’s tears began to fall again as Louis pulled him into a tight cuddle.

 

“Shhhh it’s okay baby. We’ll make it through this.”

 

After Louis alerted Liam and Niall about the news, they felt as though they were walking on eggshells the whole day. When evening came around, they all gathered in the living room and sat down.

  
Zayn came in, look worn out. For a while, they all sat in silence. Niall was the first to speak up. “So…how was the meeting?”

  
“Um, it was…” Zayn struggled with searching for the right words to say, but eventually he gave up and just got to the point. “I met with management and Simon today. I’ve been wanting to meet with them for a while now, and recently, it feels like the last straw. I-I just can’t handle this anymore…”

  
“No.” Louis mumbled.

  
“What? Lou I-“

  
“NO ZAYN!” Louis stood up as he shouted at Zayn.

  
“Babe-“ Harry tried but Louis shot him down.

  
“NO! Don’t say it.” Louis argued.

  
“Louis I have to, I can’t take it anymore.” Zayn looked at his hands.

  
“So what, that’s it then? You’re just gonna quit the band?” Louis snapped.

  
“WHAT?” Liam shot up.

  
“Zayn you can’t!” Niall cried.

  
“Louis. You knew this was happening.” Zayn spoke softly.

  
“NO ZAYN! I didn’t think you would actually give up on us!”

  
He stood up and Looked Louis in the eyes. “I’m not giving up on you Louis! I’m not giving up on any of you! I’m just doing what’s best for me.”

  
“But what about what’s best for _us_?”

  
“Louis please try to understand.” Zayn ran his hands through his hair. “Louis, my life with you four has been more than I could ever have imagined. But after five years of the same pressure, the same relentless schedule, I feel like it’s the right time for me to leave the band. I have to do what feels right I my heart. I just want to be a normal twenty two year old. I can’t be in the spotlight all the time.”

  
Liam was sat on the sofa staring at his hands as tears fell.

  
Niall was sat next to him with his arm around Liam, crying with him.

  
Harry sat with his knees to his chest and cried as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

  
Louis and Zayn stood in the middle of the room facing each other. Louis took a deep breath and looked quickly to the ceiling to blink away his tears. “Zayn-” Louis’ voice quivered and shook so he tried again. “Zayn, we’ve all been there. In the beginning I felt useless to the band. I felt like I wasn’t enough, like I wasn’t able to contribute anything. I wanted to leave the band too because I didn’t even know what I was doing there. Then you and the other lads helped me with my confidence and now I feel on top of the world when we’re all preforming together.”

  
“Louis, it’s just time for me. I love you so much.” He looked the Harry, Liam and Niall to let them know it was directed towards all of them. “I’m sorry, but it’s already done.”

  
“…no.” Louis whispered out as he looked to the ground. Hot tears fell from his stern face as he balled up his fists.

  
“I know you four will continue to be the best band in the world.”

  
“No.” Louis whispered again looking at his feet.

  
“Louis, I need to go.”

  
“No.” Louis finally looked up at Zayn; defeated, eyes red, and eyelashes wet with tears. He looked broken. “Z-zayn. Please you can’t go…” Louis’ voice broke at the end.

  
Zayn stepped forward to wrap his arms around Louis. Louis refused to hug back. He just stood there with his fists bawled up at his sides, tense as stone. “Louis I-“

  
“NO.” Louis pushed him away and walked away swiftly to his room.

  
Zayn dropped his head and wiped his wet eyes in defeat. Slowly, one by one, Liam, Niall, and Harry all stood up to hug Zayn.

  
They all cried and shared quiet words of love, and goodbyes.

  
Louis walked out with a lit cigarette dangling between his teeth, a lighter in one hand, a pack of cigarettes in the other, and his grey jumper on. Without a glance, Louis walked out onto the balcony and slammed the door shut.

  
Zayn looked to Harry. “Should I go talk to him?”

  
Harry sighed and looked to Louis who was slouched over in a chair smoking. “Maybe tomorrow would be better.”

  
“Okay…” Zayn looked to them. “I really love you guys.”

  
“We love you too.” Liam spoke.

  
After many tears, they all shuffled off into their rooms exhausted with emotions. Harry grabbed two beers, a blanket, and walked out onto the balcony to sit next to Louis. He opened both bottles and sat them down. He drank his beer in silence. He didn’t bother to push Louis with talking; he knew Louis better than that. He knew that of he tried to get Louis to talk and share his feelings, Louis would just push him away further, so he sat there with him, and a comfortable silence, knowing that’s what he needed.

 

Once they had both finished their beers, Louis finally looked to Harry and said “I love you.”

  
“I love you too.” Harry replied without missing a beat.

  
Louis pouted his lip and tears began to fall. Seeing Louis so broken and hurt made Harry cry as well. He stood up to walk over to Louis and grabbed his waist to pull him up into a hug. “C-come on love.” Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Louis and walked him inside to their bedroom.

  
They slowly crawled into bed, now caring they were still in their clothes. Louis made himself small, and nuzzled into Harry’s chest and just cried. He cried and shook until he couldn’t cry anymore. After about an hour, Louis looked up to Harry, their red eyes matching, and kissed him. Louis rolled on top of Harry and straddled him. Harry sat up and grabbed onto Louis’ hips.

  
Louis rolled his hips down into Harry’s and Harry let out a deep groan. “MmmLouis.”

  
“Need you Princess.” Louis breathed out.

  
“M’yours daddy.” Harry spoke lowly.

  
Louis slipped his hands up underneath Harry’s shirt and slid it off, Harry followed suit and in a matter of seconds, they were shirtless, grinding into each other and trying not to cry.

  
Louis kissed down Harry’s chest slowly. Once he got to Harry’s pants, Harry bit his lip and threw his head back at Louis’ teasing. Louis took off his joggers and pants and began to kiss, lick, and nip all up and down Harry’s thighs. Harry spread his legs and tangled his fingers in Louis’ hair.

  
Louis gave a soft lick to the head of Harry’s leaking cock and gave it a few quick sucks. He then licked a wet stripe from his balls, to the head, then kissed his way back down. His warm breath ghosted over Harry’s hole as Louis began to slowly eat him out. He licked all around Harry’s pink hole before entering his tongue. “Oh Louis yes.” Harry moaned and arched his back.

  
“Taste so good princess.”

  
Louis motioned for Harry to pass him

the lube. Harry gave it to him and tried to steady his breathing as Louis slicked up his fingers. He gripped the white sheets tight as Louis entered his pointer finger.  
Louis pumped it in and out until he knew Harry was ready for more. He entered his middle along with the pointer. Once Harry was grinding back on them, he entered his ring finger and began to scissor Harry open. “M’ready, m’ready!” Harry moaned out.

  
Louis didn’t say anything as he slicked up his cock, lined it up with Harry’s hole, and pushed in. “Yess-“Harry moaned out. As Louis pulled out and slammed back in, Harry’s hands shot to Louis back. He sunk his nails into Louis’ flesh and began to claw at his back at the intensity of Louis’ thrusts.

  
Usually Louis is more vocal, he looked to him but their eyes didn’t connect. “Louis?” He looked up to meet Harry’s eyes slowly. “Babe, are you alright?” Harry asked concerned. “Louis, where are you?”

  
“M’right here.” Louis answered blankly. Harry knew his mind was in another place, and Harry couldn’t blame him.

  
Louis continued to thrust in and out of Harry looking down the entire time. Harry gave up on getting Louis to look at him, so he just lay his head back in the pillows and let Louis fuck him.

  
His head snapped up when he felt wetness on his chest. Louis was crying. With his head hung low, his cool tears hit Harry’s chest. “Louis.” Harry spoke defeated. He began to cry as well.

  
Louis picked up his pace. He hit Harry’s prostate dead on every time and a quick rate. “Uhh Louis…m’gonna _cum_ -“Harry moaned out.

“Come kitten.” Louis got out barely.

  
They came together, then when he just couldn’t keep it together anymore, Louis collapsed atop of Harry, crying, laying in their cum.

  
Harry slowly picked Louis up and carried him to their shower. He placed him in it and turned on the hot water.

  
Once they both had washed up, Harry spoke. “How are you feeling?”

  
“I don’t know.”

  
Harry sighed and kissed him gently. “We’re going to get through this.”

  
“I know.” Louis said while looking at his toes. “Just didn’t think it would happen like this.”

  
“Nobody did.”

  
They washed each other’s hair and then finished up, dried off, and went to sleep.

 

There was an uncomfortable silence over breakfast the next day. Even though the rest of them heard Harry and Louis having sex last night, that’s not why they were so quiet.

  
The realization hit them all once Zayn had his bags packed by the table. “Going somewhere?” Louis spoke sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood.

  
Zayn tried a smile. “Back to Bradford. Need to see my family.” Louis nodded.

  
After some thought, Louis stood up and rushed to hug Zayn. “I love you.”

  
Zayn hugged him back tightly. “I love you too bro.”

  
Once they pulled apart and wiper their tears, Louis spoke aloud “We’re a mess.” They both laughed. It felt good to finally laugh, even if it lasted for only a moment.

  
“I really am sorry.”

  
“Don’t be sorry. You’re doing what’s best for you, and that’s commendable.”

  
Zayn shook his head in agreement and they hugged again.

  
Once they all finished eating, they agreed they shouldn’t ride with him in the car to the airport, as it would be too emotional to say goodbye and then ride home without him.

  
So they said their goodbyes in the flat.

  
“Niall.” Zayn began walking to Niall. “I’m gonna miss ya lad. It’s gonna be weird not being a regular at Nandos with you. There’s no one back home who can drink like you either.” That made Niall chuckle. “Love you mate.” He hugged him tight.

  
“Love you too Z.”

  
He walked over to Liam next. “Li.”

  
“Zayn.”

  
“Don’t know how I’ll stay alive without your advice. Probably end up doing something stupid, and you’ll call to say ‘I told you so’.”

  
“M’just a phone call away.” He have a weak smile and hugged him tightly.

  
“Harry.” Zayn smiled. “I’m gonna look a proper mess without your style advice.” Harry laughed. “At least nobody will know how aweful you look since you won’t be getting papped.” It was a bittersweet thing to mention, but needless to say, joking helped to lighten the tense mood.

  
“Louis.”

  
“Bro.” Louis smiled.

  
“Weed brothers for life!”

  
They all laughed at that.

  
“No seriously, I’m gonna miss you so much.”

  
“Well relax, nobody’s dying, you’re just a plane ride away if you miss me too much.” Louis cracked a smile. “…Love you Zayn.”

  
“Love you too Lou.”

  
Zayn sipped up his hoodie and gave them a sentimental look. “One last group huddle?”

  
They nodded in agreement. Slowly they all came together and draped their arms around one another. “You guys are gonna be fine, and I’ll be okay too. It’s for the best really.”

  
“Yeah, you know what’s best for you.” Liam spoke.

  
“One Direction may never be the same, but we always will be five normal lads, who aren’t very good dancers, just having a good time.” Louis said.

  
They pulled away and before they could cry again, Zayn walked out of the door.

  
They all stood there for a moment in shock, not really knowing what else to do.

  
“Anyone else hungry?” Niall asked very seriously. After a moment of silence, they all four burst out into laughter.

  
It wouldn’t be easy, but they would be okay. They would make it through this, together.

 


End file.
